


仅仅这一种舞蹈

by triesteandtrieste



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triesteandtrieste/pseuds/triesteandtrieste
Summary: 就只有这一种舞蹈。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	仅仅这一种舞蹈

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [火中的赫克里斯](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578887) by [triesteandtrieste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triesteandtrieste/pseuds/triesteandtrieste). 



> 本篇是《火中的赫克里斯》的一个小小番外——或者说，一个小小的接续。
> 
> 我先前忽略了威尔的婚戒。这次接续写下去时，意识到了这个问题，点明了这枚戒指的命运。
> 
> 写作时，我循环播放了两首歌，如果感兴趣，可以在阅读时听：  
> Suspicion-Sherwood Roberts  
> Parliament of Owls-Agnes Obel

他们踉踉跄跄地相吻着，从厨房进入餐厅，从餐厅到客厅。没有人理会厨房里烤了一半的、切片的心脏。彼得里娅最后的仪式被废止了。

取而代之的是吻、吻、更多的吻。威尔跌进沙发，汉尼拔俯身在上，他们交缠着。就像先前想象的那样，威尔贴上医生的嘴唇，对方轻舔着回应，他们的下腹蹭在一起。威尔抚上医生的后耳，手指探进头发，他尽力温柔。汉尼拔的金发比他想象得要柔软，贴着他的指缝，刺痒地磨着他的手掌。至此，他才意识到自己和汉尼拔关系的深入。对于他，抚触头发的亲密性，比四唇相接更甚。

在吻的细小间隙里，威尔喘息着。他下意识地收紧身体，双唇轻拂过医生的嘴角。后者则试图再度加深这个吻，探着威尔的舌尖。他们搅弄着对方的口腔，吮吻着彼此的唇舌，渴盼地索取着对方，这个吻好得不像话。两人腿缠在一起，汉尼拔的大腿正隔着裤子摩擦到威尔的性器。威尔发现自己硬了。

嘴唇分开的时候，汉尼拔看清了威尔额头和右脸的两处疤。他自己留下的和多拉海德留下的，两处不可逆转的伤害。他们的两段过去在此刻好像汇集成同一段，他用手指触摸着自己留下的那一个，追踪着那条疤的纹理，威尔在汉尼拔的接触中，感到迷恋和眩晕。

“对于那天的决定，我仍然感到很后悔。”汉尼拔的触碰轻柔。

“但是时间已经倒转了，莱克特医生。”威尔轻喘着，故意用姓氏称呼汉尼拔，这让他有种背德的快感。

汉尼拔凝视着威尔：“不知道时间会带我们去到哪里。”

“至少我们现在在这儿，”威尔耳语，“你在这里。”

他们再次吻住彼此，互相解着上衣纽扣。威尔下腹上的那个微笑一览无余，他的枪伤、割伤亦然。而汉尼拔左腹上的子弹贯穿伤第一次展现在了他面前。他们的过去，正在这间屋子里和他们共呼吸。

汉尼拔解开了威尔的腰带，右手滑进，触到了威尔坚硬的性器，后者身体战栗，后腰弓起，腹部因此和汉尼拔挤得更近。他意识到自己正被切萨皮克开膛手探索，那双泯灭人的手，现在正操控着他的身体。这个念头让他忍不住在亲吻中呻吟出声。在肉欲的饱涨里，他也解开汉尼拔的腰带，指尖贴上对方的下体，随即开始了套弄。威尔另一只手伸进汉尼拔解开的衬衫，他抚摩到对方后背上，梅森·维杰留下的那块凹凸不平的圆形烫伤。汉尼拔在震颤。

在狭窄的沙发上，他们撸动着彼此，威尔的阴茎贴着汉尼拔的。他们放弃了亲吻，没有人还有精力去占领嘴唇，只是埋在彼此的颈窝里喘息。汉尼拔的抚弄颇有技巧，而威尔有些慌不择路，几乎忘了怎么呼吸。他们依靠着彼此，快感让他们双腿发紧。威尔无意识地扭摆着下腹，舔着嘴唇；汉尼拔则感受着威尔的手指，对方指根上的四个茧，还有无名指上那只素戒。

腹部酥麻颤动，威尔知道他即将高潮。仿佛有烟花在他内里迸发，从后背中部一路直抵最深处。他们没有交合，威尔却觉得自己仿佛被雷霆贯穿。他上身轻微抬起，张开嘴唇但发不出任何声音，射在了汉尼拔手里。

汉尼拔紧随着也达到高潮，他们纠缠着拥抱，调整着呼吸。威尔从没有见过处于完全失守状态的汉尼拔，这是首次。医生微微撑起身体，让自己可以俯视威尔的脸，他们都还沉浸在余韵里。

很长一段时间里，他们只是看着彼此，没有人说话。

“我好像重新认识你了。”威尔结束了静默，他的嗓音沙哑。

“我们都是。”

“汉尼拔，”威尔像尝试咒语一样念出汉尼拔的名字，“汉尼拔，汉尼拔……”

威尔意识到这是自己第一次这样仔细地看汉尼拔的皱纹，他忍不住想，等他们老了——如果他们能活着抵达那个年纪——会变成什么样子。

“希望我们还有很长时间可以像现在这样，”汉尼拔微笑，“同在火里。”

威尔品尝着这一刻，汉尼拔贴着他的身体，他清晰感受到对方灼热的吐息：“我感觉……完整。”

***

“如果在厨房里，我真用那把刀杀了你，”威尔偏过头，看着汉尼拔的侧脸，“我就错过了这些美丽。”

他们肩并肩坐在雷恩美术馆的长椅上，汉尼拔腿上摊开一个小小的速写本。就像在乌菲齐美术馆观赏《春》一样，他们看着面前鲁本斯的大作，勇猛的骑手们与狮、虎、豹厮打缠斗，人兽皆负伤[1]。

“呼之欲出的美丽，”汉尼拔临摹着，“生和死在画中的此刻凝滞。”

威尔端详着野兽的肌肉纹理。画作正中的老虎，让他想起屠龙的那次狩猎：“悬而未决的二元关系。”

“画提供给我们一种高度理想的生死解释，可惜现实是流动的，屠杀总有结局。”

这一瞬间，威尔理解了他们在沙发上相拥时，汉尼拔的隐忧。“ _不知道时间会带我们去到哪里_ ”，这也许是很长的一程，也有可能非常短暂。

“我们只能把握当下。”威尔把自己的手覆在汉尼拔的手上。

他的婚戒正戴在那只手上，汉尼拔看着它：“你 _以前_ 的家庭，还以这种形式跟随着你。”

“我戴着它，只是觉得愧疚。没有告别，就抛弃了莫莉和沃尔特。”

“你嫉妒彼得里娅有过佛罗伦萨的梦，而我嫉妒你的妻子，在那三年里有你。”汉尼拔语气平静。

“但我看到你的信……我读完它之后，还是选择回到过去的生活里，”威尔回忆着他在莫莉熟睡后，拆读信件的夜晚，“把信纸和信封扔进炉火里的那一刻，我觉得被引诱。”

“杀戮永远在引诱，它在等待，威尔。”

威尔想起那些日子，他第一次走进那间囚禁汉尼拔长达三年的房间时，内心默想， _这太久了，汉尼拔，我们用时间折磨彼此_ 。但他还是称呼对方莱克特医生，在玻璃这一侧，对医生说了很多个“不”。那时他夜里常常做梦。

“其实你可以越狱，是吗？”威尔问。

“我可以，监禁的漏洞比想象得多，”汉尼拔回忆着，“但你还没有来，我不能离开。”

“怎么那么确定，我一定会去找你。”

“我不能确定。”

红龙、杰克和信。威尔想。命运。

展馆里静悄悄的。

***

他们踏出美术馆时，太阳快要落了。他们步行前往附近的一家餐馆，路上经过一排砖木结构的老房子，正对着一条河。

“雷恩比沃尔夫查普更梦幻，”威尔呼吸着潮湿的空气，“它让我觉得不真实。”

“你在佛罗伦萨也有类似感受吗？”

“有过，但那是一种更肃穆的……梦幻感。不像现在，一切都浮在半空。”

汉尼拔与他有共感：“肃穆只是拘束人，而现在，我们终于得以卸下负担。”

“至少现在，不会突然飞出一颗子弹打在肩膀上。”威尔笑道。

汉尼拔也随着他一起笑了，威尔继续讲着：“但说真的，在梦幻里，我感受到过去的时间离我越来越远。”

“就像雾。”

“是，”威尔放缓脚步，思忖着。他停下步伐。

“汉尼拔，”他低头取下无名指上他和莫莉的婚戒，把那枚银质的小圈举在医生面前，“我不会再回到雾里了。”

随即，他走近沿河的栏杆，把那只戒指扔进河水里。水面上溅起一个很小的水花，那小小的婚姻纪念沉没下去。

汉尼拔为之一惊。

“你的嫉妒和我的，现在都宣布告终。”威尔转过身去，面对着他的爱人。在雷恩的日落里，他的面庞柔和、年轻。

[1] 此处所指是彼得·保罗·鲁本斯（Peter Paul Rubens）的画作 _The Tiger Hunt_

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你的阅读！
> 
> 写作这篇小说时，我感觉像是在做梦。
> 
> 对于语言和逻辑上可能带给你的尴尬感，我感到抱歉。


End file.
